Reunions, Reunions, and Reunions!
by ShiningCrane
Summary: Summary and couples inside. Will update soon.
1. Chapter 1

Hey people! Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers otherwise Kira and Conner would be together in the episode History.

Summary: There's a reunion with the first 3 teams without Kat and DinoThunder. With news. Some nice and some not.Along with some more reunions with old friends.

Couples: Tommy/Kim, Jason/Trini, Conner/Kira, Trent/Krista, and there are more but you have to wait and see who!

Timeline: 2 years after DinoThunder.

Now on to the story:

"Kimberly hurry up!" Tommy Oliver screamed to his wife. "Jason'll be here any minute to pick us up." "I'm coming, handsome. Men don't have to look good under half an hour." "Jeez. Jason doesn't need to make fun of my forgetfulness and tardiness." "Ok. I'm ready." "Great where's Allison?" "Downstairs in the kitchen eating lunch. Your mom's coming in 1/2 and hour right?" "Yes Kim. She'll be ok by herself if we leave before she comes."

-Ding Dong- The door bell said. "I'll get it Daddy." Allison said. "Hi. Is Tommy there?" "One minute Mister. DADDY SOMEONE"S HERE FOR YOU!" "Coming. Hey Jase. What's up?" "Hey yourself. Nothing here you?" "Nothing much." "Where's Kim?" "You've known her since highschool. Where do you think?" "KIM GET DOWN HERE OR I WON'T TAKE YOU TO THE REUNION! AND YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO ENTER ANGEL GROVE BY YOURSELF! AND TRINI AND AISHA ARE GONNA MISS SEEING YOU!"Jason yelled. "Give me 5 seconds. OK I'm ready." Once they got to the car a man in blue said, "Finally Jase. They've been at it since you left." "Who? Kira and Trent?" Tommy asked seeing Kira but not the guy she was kissing. "Dr. O get your gossip and rangers straight." Kira said getting up. "Kira and Conner." Jason corrected Tommy. "You have to sit in the back with them while Kim sits in front." "WHY? I mean Kim should be with me she's my wife." "Flyboy just get in the back or else I'll make you spar with Jas and the loser has to clean all the original team zords." "If it was with someone else in the back I would be ok. BUT THEM! OK fine I understand my wife and bestfriend wanna make out and have an affair. While they're both already married. Oh well wait till-" "Don't say anything else Tommy." Jason said in his leader voice which nobody has heard since he transferred his powers to Rocky. "Fine." Tommy sighs as he gets into the car.

In the car they all forgot about the little scene outside the house and started asking questions and answering them and catching up. This took about an hour and a half. After ten minutes of silence Conner said, "Did you guys know there Rangers in Briarwood." trying to break the silence. "Really." Ethan asked curiously. "Yeah. My friend in Briarwood told me." "Ok. So we know we have been replaced officially." Kira said depressed.

"Hey Tommy remember when Divatox captured us?" "Yeah. How could I forget my best friend went behind my back and started dating the girl I loved." "And still do?" Kim asked innocently. "Yes and still do." Tommy said sweetly.

"Then why'd you have pictures of Kat in your lab, Dr. O?" Kira asked curiously.

"YOU WHAT!" Kim screamed.

"Have pictures of Kat in my lab." Tommy said guiltily."But she was with the team and I needed the team pictures."

"Ok." Kim said assured that her husband wouldn't do that.

"Don't lie Dr. O!" Conner said. "Whenever we asked about the Pink ZEO ranger you would tell us nothing." "Well that was because she was a rebound."

"She was?" Jason asked curiously. "YES jeez just because doesn't mean I never compared her to Kim."

"OK. Just wondering. I mean She is my 'lil sis after all."

"Well ok I forgive you handsome." Kim said.

"Yeah thanks. For god's sake you 2. Me and Kim could conceal our relationship in public apparently you can't! Tommy yelled at the 2 rangers making out in the back.

"Actually Tommy you and Kim always made out at the Juice Bar.If I remember corectly." Jason said. "Oh shut up or I'll tell Trini about you and Kim. And you and Emily did that during school."

"Tommy don't go there." Kimberly warned.

"Well you didn't complain when we did it in the lab after prom." Conner said bluntly.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Tommy yelled.

"Made out in your lab during prom." Kira said scared of her science teacher. "Man Conner you have a big mouth."

"Yeah if it weren't for me Dr. O would know we were married."

"Ok you're what?" Kim asked

"Married." Kira answered Kim.

"Shut up Jason. I am not ever going to try to perform CPR on my husband who loves me and would start kissing me."

"Huh? What happened Kim?"

"Tommy you're ok. You fainted after you heard the news about Conner and Kira being married."

"You got us really worried and delayed us by an hour." Jason said.

"Ok. Are we near the house Jason and who are Conner and Kira?" Tommy asked.

"Oh God he's lost his memory of DinoThunder." Kim said worried.

"Kim you've known him longer but I know that he's just pretending so he doesn't see them growing up."

"OK. Let's get back on the road." Conner announced.

"Hey! Jason I am gonna bash you up so hard when we get back."

"Sure dude. Welcome to the Scott household." Jason said as he pulled into the driveway next to a yellow lexus.

"Trini guess who's here?" Jason screamed as he entered leaving the others outside.

"Tommy,Kim, and the DinoThunder gang?"

"Awwww how'd you know?"

"You left a note reminding yourself and Trent arrived a few minutes ago." Trini answered as she hugged Kim.

"Didn't know I was this loved."

"Well at least your loved."

"Aww Tommy you wanna a hug?"

"Jason I'm not gay. Unlike someone."

"I AM NOT GAY!" Jason yelled.

"I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about Zeltrax."

"Tri it's been a long time. We're going shopping first thing next week."

"Why not this week?"

"Catching up is more important." Kim replied.

"Ok. Let's start..." Jason said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know I know I'm evil. Hopefully I Update soon! I can't type here so yeah. Give me a few reveiws and you can get another chapter quicker.

I need help with the title if you guys have any ideas please let me know. OK well SEE YA and don't forget to reveiw.


	2. Chapter 2

"So let's start catching up." Jason said.

"First Conner and Kira!" Kim exclaimed.

"Ok. First we're married. and Second do you want to tell them or should I?" Conner said.

"I'll tell them. But before I do I was a great singer and was making millions."

"Was?" Trent asked confused.

"Yeah after a few years I might go back though."

"Wait...Didn't you guys already tell me?" Ethan asked.

"Yes we told you only. While Jason was away." Kira said answering Jason's face saying 'when'.

"OK what's the big thing." Kim asked anxiously.

"Wait... She **was** singing might go back after a couple of years and **Ethan** knows. And Kira looks a little fatter. No offense Kira. I think **I** know." Trent said.

"Wait." Conner said looking at Kira. "Let me tell them about my big news then ours. I made the US team for the next world cup. (A/N Don't know any major soccer teams.)"

"And..." Trini said beckoning.

"You have to promise **no** freaking out and wondering why we told Ethan first out of all of you." Kira warned.

"We promise and if someone does me or Jason will take them for a sparr and kick their asses for you 2." Tommy promises.

"Fine Dr.O you can get it out of us." Conner said boredly. "I'm bored why don't we save out big news last?"

"OK. Next to catch up are Trini and Jason." Kim said excitedly.

"No Kim and Tommy!" Trini exclaimed.

"But..." Kim stuttered.

"Please." Trini said. "Otherwise I won't go shopping with you."

"Fine. We'll go first." Tommy said knowing Kim was going to scream fine.

"OK we have a 3 year old daughter Allison and happily married for 5 years." Kim said glaring at Tommy.

"So that's why that squirt screamed DADDY! when I asked for Tommy."

"Jason you saw her when she was born and 1 and 2." Tommy pointed out.

"Well sorry I had to miss her third birthday and she grew up."

"You guys will never grow up past High School." Trini remarked.

"Ok. So Trent's next." Trini said while Kim agreed.

"I'm enjoying art school, I also have a girlfriend but she couldn't make it for numerous reasons and I might graduate early.And one of my friends in highschool is pregnant. I think so atleast. Can I decide who goes next?" Trent said.

"Sure." Trini said.

"I choose Ethan." Trent declared.

"Ok. One of my friends from high-school is married and is expecting soon. I'm enjoying Technology school. Like Trent I might graduate earlier. And I'm moving to Reefside when I'm done to teach Computer classes at Hayley's." Ethan said.

"Last but not last exactly. Trini and Jas." Kim announced in a serious voice which cracked everyone up.

"We've been married happily for 4 years and also have a 3 year old daughter named Olivia." Jason said. "And _someone_ forgot to come to her 3rd Birthday." Jason said indicating to Tommy.

"I had school to teach. And Principal Randall-Mercer won't accept I have to go to my friend's daughter's 3rd birthday party please as an excuse to give me a sub for that week. Trent and Ethan were these two 'high school friends' of yours in my science class with you guys and loved to wear yellow when I started?" Tommy complained.

"Uhhhh No." Ethan lied.

"You guys stop it. Your acting like when you guys were 16." Kim scolded.

"Fine. Now that you 2 are done complaining we have to hear one more peice of news." Trini said. "So Conner? Kira?"

"Kira's 8 months pregnant and might be expecting soon." Conner said after realizing what he said he fainted.

"Kira when did you find out?" Kim asked. While everyone ignored Conner.

"Actually a few days ago. For some strange genes in my family I don't show until I'm expecting soon."Kira said.

"Oh really?" Trini said. "I thought that happened only to the people in the Ford family."

"Yeah and I am in the Ford family. I am the singer Kira Ford and my C.D.s are out everywhere I thought I saw some in a CD store on the way here."

"Oh. So your that hottie I always listen to in the car when no one else is with me even Trini. No wonder you looked familiar. I thought you were someone else considering your last name. " Jason said.

"Ford's my maiden name. "

"Jason run before you end up on the couch tonight." Trini warned.

"Sorry Trini but Rocky told me to do that if I met Kira Ford." Jason said.

"Rockweiler DeSantos, doesn't even think about girls Jason Lee Scott. He only thinks about food. Or did last time I saw him." Tommy said. "Which was for an hour after the mission to the moon."

"What mission to the moon?" Kim questioned. "And why weren't we invited to kick evil butt?"

"It was only for red rangers." Tommy answered. "We were fighting off the machine empire generals who survived and found Serpentina."(A/N I forgot the name.)

"Then how come I wasn't invited?" Conner asked regaining his strength.

"It was 2 years before you guys became rangers." Jason answered.

"OH. ok." Conner answered.

"So you guys. We have a problem. We don't have enough rooms for all of you." Jason said. "So we were thinking that Tommy and Kim could share a room. And you 4 could share a room with 3 beds." Indicating to the DinoThunder team.

"I don't mean to be rude but Jason you've seen how me and Conner can't hide out relationship in public so..." Kira was about to say something when Tommy broke in. "You guys can have our room we'll stay someplace where me and Kim can stay with a car of our own."

"Tommy we are not staying in a hotel." Kim said.

"Never said it was a hotel."

"Your house?"

"Yeah. My truck's still there. And I have the key. Mom and Dad are at our place and we're here." Tommy replied.

"I'd rather stay in the hotel than ride in your truck again. It's so outdated."

"Ok. You guys. Tommy you are not to leave this house with Kim the others may go to hotels but you 2 are staying here. Because we need our friends not our friend's students in this house." Trini said significantly.

"And I was just kidding. Every couple gets a room and singles get their room or can be roomates if they want to." Jason said. Trini nodding in agreement.

Later that day:

"Hey you guys we're still going to the picnic today right?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah. Rocky and Adam are meeting us at the Youth Center.They wanna meet the latest team.Do you guys know who the Black Dino Ranger is?" Trini said.

"No he would just meet us at the battle scene and wouldn't power down."

"Please tell me you guys brought anti-rocky spray for the food." Jason begged.

"Yeah Jase me and Tommy brought his communicator and are going to make it go off if he goes near the food." Kim said amused.

"Really?" Jason asked.

"NO now stop it or we won't go." Trini said.

"Fine." Jason said.

"Hey you guys can I get a ride to the airport. We got a rental and we need to pick it up." Conner said. Not knowing what the 'oldies' were doing.

"Yeah sure Conner I'll drop you off." Jason said.

"Thanks for the ride, Mr. Scott." Kira said.

"Call me Jason. All my friends do. Mr. Scott was my father."

"OK Jason." Kira said as she got out of the car.

"You wanna stay here until I get the car?" Conner asked Kira.

"Yeah sure."

"I'll be back soon. Call me on the communicator if you need help." Conner told her.

5 minutes later a yellow and red car pulled up and Conner asked her, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let's go cruise the town while we leave everyone behind." Kira said.

"Ok. I found this really cool place while we were calling to rent the car." Conner replied.

After Kira was in the car Conner drove around a few streets and found the place. "Here we are." Conner announced as he helped Kira out.

"Hi! How can I help you." a nice fellow asked. He looked a little older than Dr. O and was really cheery.

"Can I have a Bannana Split smoothie and a Strawberry Smoothie?" Conner asked.

"Yeah sure. Are you guys new in town?"

"Actually we're just here for the week. You know for fun. We're here to see a few friends." Kira reponded.

"Oh really. Where are you from?"

"Reefside."

"The home of the DinoThunder Rangers?"

"Yeah."

"Is there any one by Tommy Oliver there?"

"You KNOW Dr.O?" Conner asked surprised.

"Dr. O?"

"Yeah it's a nickname. He was our science teacher."

"Oh so you must be the red and yellow dino rangers." The man whispered.

"How did you know?" Conner asked. Receiving a punch in the arm.

"I kinda put 2 and 2 together. Tommy was the green ranger. And I happen to know he was the one who couldn't stay away from being a ranger."

"How do you know about their identities?"

"Well actually it's kind of obvious they always wore their ranger colors and whenever their was a monster attack they left and the Power Rangers arrived."

"Did you tell them you knew?"

"Yeah and they made me promise not to tell anyone."

"Ok."

"What are you guys doing here?" a mad voice came.

"Dr. O's here isn't he?" Conner said not turning around.

"No just someone with short spiky hair with Jason ,Trini, and Kim and 2 other boys."

"Hide me." Conner squeaked.

"You weren't supposed to be here?"

"No he thought we were at the airport." Kira replied for the now desperate Conner.

"Go near the mats and start practicing your moves your back to us." Kira told him. Conner did as he was told and Kira rushed to Tommy.

"Hey Dr. O." she said casually.

"Hey Kira, Where's Conner?"

"Don't know he just dropped me here and left saying he'd be back."

"Hey Ernie." Tommy said to the man.

"Umm not to be rude but do I know you?" Ernie asked.

"You don't recognize me?" Tommay said.

"You look familiar. But no." he replied.

"Maybe this will help." Kim said going towards Tommy and kissed him on the lips.

"Ewww Gross. No offense but we can't see our science teacher make out with his wife in public." Trent said running to the bathroom along with Ethan.

"Wow. Beautiful didn't know you had it in you to do that again. Especially here." Tommy replied.

"Tommy?" Ernie asked. "What happened to your hair?"

"Long story or short?"

"Long." Ernie replied.

"Well actually there both the same length. I needed to look professional for m PhD in paleontology."

"Have you seen a guy who looked like he would have been the Red Dino Ranger?" Jason asked.

"You mean a guy with brownish-red hair wearing all red?"

"Yeah."

"Right behind you."

"Hey you guys."

"Ernie this is Conner and Conner this is Ernie."

"Wait he's THE ERNIE. The one and only person who could figure out you guys were the Power Rangers? No wonder he knew who we were." Kira said and then screamed in pain. "Conner. Take. Me. To. The. Hospital. Now." Kira said in between breaths.

"Ok sweetheart. You guys think you can meet us at the hospital?"

"Yeah Conner go we'll come with Ethan and Trent." Kim replied.

"Is she ok?" Trini asked.

"She probably went into labor." Kim guessed.

"Who's here for Kira Ford-McKnight?" a nurse asked.

"I am. Is she ok?"

"Yes she just broke her water?"

"What?"

"She's just in labor."

"Can I see her now?"

"Yes."

"Hey honey." Kira said to Conner as he entered. "Did the nurse tell you the good news?"

"Hey. Which 1?"

"We're having---------------

TBC

I just did this for fun Ch. 3 might take a while. The internet isn't working half the time so it might take a while. Ok tell me if it should be a boy or a girl. I need names for boys if you guys vote them though.


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously:_

_"Hey honey." Kira said to Conner as he entered. "Did the nurse tell you the good news?"_

_"Hey. Which 1?"_

_"We're having---------------_

Chapter 3:

Conners (POV)

"We're having twins." Kira said excitedly. I started to get nervous not because twins are a bad thing but I was nervous enough knowing I might not be a good dad to 1 but now their 2! "Twins?" I asked nervously to make sure. She nodded happily. The next thing I know I hear Ethan. "Yo you ok Jock?" "Ethan? Is everyone here?" I asked feeling like I was hit by a thousand bricks in the head. "Yeah their here Con." Kira answered. I could tell she was worried for me. "What happened Kira?" Kim asked. "I told him the good news and he fainted." Oh no I wanted them to be surprised by twins! "What good news?" Kim asked snooping. "That's for you to find out!" I said when I got my senses back.

NO (POV)

"Fine we'll just go and wait in the waiting room." Tommy said. 'yeahs' were muttered throughout the room. "Yeah let's leave these 2 lovebirds alone." "I'll see you in the morning k?" "Will you come back at night?" "Of course but you will probably be sleeping with how much I need to do."

In the waiting room:

"Hey you guys I saw Kira's doctor's name. Guess what it is?" Kim said excitedly.

"Well if you're getting excited it's Dr. Park?" Trini guessed.

"Nu-uh. Anyone else?"

"Dr. DeSantos?" Tommy guessed.

"Yeah. And we only know one girl who would treat people in a hospital."

"Aisha." Jason answered. "You guys were like rumored to be attracted to each other."

"Like you and Tommy." Kim replied.

"HEY! You promised you wouldn't bring up the rumors! Now you will pay." Tommy and Jason said in unison.

"You guys come on I was just kidding. Trini help?" Kim pleaded as the boys were cornering her. Trini nodded no.

"Get ready for-" Jason said.

"The TICKLE MONSTER!" Tommy yelled.

"I'll call the cable company and get all the sports channels cancelled if you even dare Thomas James Oliver." Kim threatened.

"OK Jase back off I need my sports channels."

"It's code isn't it." Jason asked.

"DUH." Trini answered for them.

"I'll find out who ended up with Rocky. I have a plan." Kim said mischeiveously (sp?)

"How? Spill." Trini told her.

"I'll ask Kira if she can ask Dr. DeSantos if she knows the Yellow ZEO Ranger's identity. If she says my cousin it's Aisha but if they say me Tanya. And if they're hesitant tell them that O.W. is out in the waiting room. And we will see. But if they give a different answer it's probably another pick up or something. But if they understand O.W. it's another ranger. But it might also be Rocky."

"Yeah smart plan Kimmie but if it is Emily you and Rocky will pay." Jason said as Kim went to ask Kira if she could.

"Emily? Who's Emily?" Trini asked her husband.

"Uhh a friend." Jason answered shrugging.

"Did you cheat on me when you were in Angel Grove? And do not lie Jason Lee Scott." Trini said.

"Maybe. Tommy help me man."

"You got yourself into this mess. So I am staying out of this."

"YES fine."

"OK you're on the couch for a night." Trini commanded.

"One?"

"You were honest."

"But if I remember what Zack told me _you _were cheating on me with him when I was in Angel Grove."

"Uhhh Zack always lies. You should never trust him." Trini stuttered.

"I was just kidding but by your face it's true." Jason replied.

Kim and Kira.

"Hey Kira can I ask you a question?" Kim asked

"Yeah sure. If it's about the good news I will not tell though." Kira answered.

"Ask your doctor if she knows the Yellow Zeo Ranger's Identity and if she is hesitant tell her O.W. is in the waiting room. And if she answers right away let us know what she says. Please?" Kim begged.

"Yeah sure. Are you positive it's a female?"

"Ummm miss. Can you please leave the doctor wants to check up on Ms. Ford to see if she needs an epidural right now." A nurse asked Kim.

"Yeah sure."

After Kim left Dr. DeSantos entered the room.

"Hi. Kira?" The woman asked.

"Hi doc. Yeah I am Kira. I have a question."

"Yeah what is it?"

"I am just curious but do you know the Yellow Zeo Ranger's identity?"

"Ummmmm. I am not entirely sure." 'Who is she and why is she asking if I know Tanya's identity.'

"Well if you're hesitant O.W.'s outside."

"Ok I will be right back Ms. Ford." The doctor left after that.

TBC

HAHA I know I am evil! OH well If I get 10 reveiws for this story I'm gonna update soon. Reveiws help me and make me smile. OK if you think you know who it is Private message me and I'll let you know if your right or wrong. I will give you 2 hints. The first one it is NOT Tanya. The second one they were on the ninjette ranger team.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN PR. Otherwise Conner and Kira would be in MF!

Chapter 4

"I will be right back Ms. Ford." The doctor said as she left. 'Tommy's in the waiting room! It's been a long time.' she thought. When she reached the waiting room she saw Trini, Jason, Kim, and a guy with spiky hair who looked like Kim's husband with 2 teenage boys. 'Where's Tommy? Oh well so they aren't back together.' she thought. She went back to work not wanting her former teammates to see her. Conner came back with Kira's stuff, a balloon saying YOU HAVE TWINS, and 2 bouqets of red and yellow roses. "Hey is Kira sleeping?" Conner asked a now mad Trent for losing Kira to Conner. "Yeah." "I'm gonna be back in the morning so don't wait up." he warned. "We won't." Tommy grumbled while thinking of a way to get Kim to talk on why she's being so secretive. After Conner went into the room and set it up he got in the bed with Kira and kissed her goodnight and murmered an I love you.

The next morning Kira woke up in her husband's arms while everyone waiting for her was asleep. "Morning sleepyhead." She said as she leaned in to kiss Conner. "5 more minutes Eric." Conner muttered. "I'm so sorry to ruin your sleep but I am not Eric." "Then who are you?" Conner asked still sleeping. "I'm your wife." "I'm not married though." Conner said teasing her now. "What was yesterday?" "When we pranked that wanna be rockstar." "You what?" "I'm just kidding." "You better be." "Oh no." Conner mumbled. "What you're mad?" Kira asked oblivious to who was at the window watching. "Turn around." "Oh." Kira said. After a few minutes Kira gave an ok signal and they came in. "So this is what you meant last night." Ethan said smugly. "Yea so?"

"Break it up." Trini shouted.

"Hey Con why does this balloon say you have twins?"

"Cuz those were the only ones left." Conner answered.

"Ahhhh." Kira said breathing deep breaths.

"I'll go get the doctor." Conner declared.

"Dr. DeSantos there's something wrong with Kira."

"Is she in pain?"

"Yeah. OK clear out the room and I'll be right there."

"You guys clear the room. Doc's coming."

"OK." The original team members, besides Tommy, kinda stayed by the door.

"OH no." Kim gasped as she saw who it was.

"Kim why'd you say that?" Jason asked.

"Jas, you are so blind do you know who that is?" Trini asked annoyed.

"Yea it's Kat." Jason said. "Ohhhhhhhhh."

"Yeah. So shall we confront her?" Trini asked.

"No. We wait until she comes to us."

"Fine." Jase agreed.

"But we all lose the bet because none of us bet it was Kat."

"Wait how about if Kat is the nurse?" Trini wondered out loud.

"I don't know we'll find out soon enough." Jase said.

"Ok let's go. Conner's starting to get mad." Kim said.

In the room:

"Congratulations Ms. Ford you gave birth to 2 beautiful girls." The doctor congratulated.

"Ok so I was thinking that I'll take one get it cleaned and come back for the other. When they're called in." Conner kept on rambling. "Kir you ok?" Conner asked.

"Where do we go from here, Con? I mean I know we have money but I wanna know are your major and camps enough for us."

"Seriously I have no clue. And as for the money it'll get the best for you. They're coming let's launch our plan." Kira nodded solemnly.

When they all entered Trent piped up. "Hey Kira how does it feel to be a mom?" "Yeah how does it feel like?" Ethan asked.

"Guys it's not wise to ask a woman who just gave birth that." Tommy warned.

"What did Kim nearly tackle you in the hospital? Trini did that to me." Jason asked.

"No she hit me on the shoulder and when we got back and she regained her strength did a backflip on my back." Tommy answered.

"You guys deserved it." Trini and Kim said in unison.

"Hey guys." Conner said coming in with a baby girl.

"Hey who's that?"

"My girl."

"No she's your girl."

Ethan smiled and said, "Twins?"

"Yup and proud of it." Conner said. "Here let me take this one now

"Ok we'll wait for you guys in the Lobby." Kim stated.

"Yeah sure."

"Hey Trini. How do you think they're gonna manage twins. I mean this is the good news." Kim said

"I have no clue any ideas."

"Let's all chip in and get them a few things with a late baby shower." Ethan suggested.

"Yeah let's do that. But it has to be a surprise."Trent agreed.

"Yeah let's find out when Kira is allowed to leave, Kim." Trini said.

"Yeah." Kim said catching on to Trini's plan.

"Hey Doc wait up." Trini called.

"Yes how can I help you?" The tall blonde doctor asked.

"Do you know when Kira Ford can leave the hospital?" Kim asked.

"Umm yeah in 3 days 4 tops. Not to sound rude but are you Kimberly Hart?"

"Yes you probably saw me at the Pan Globals. Why?"

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me."

"Wait. Aren't you supposed to be in London?" Kim asked.

"I didn't make it."

"Ok I see a wedding ring and you had the hots for Billy, Jason told me, so your Dr. Cranston." Trini guessed.

"No. I'm Dr. Park." Kat stated.

"Tell me your kidding." Kim said surprised.

"I am. I'm not telling you who I am married to though."

"So have you seen Tommy since Turbo?" Kim asked.

"No. I only have been in contact with the original,thunder,ninjette,ZEO, and Turbo. Besides you, Trini, and Tommy."

"Well your in for a big surprise." Trini stated. "Kim are you alright."

"Yeah I was just thinking. So Kat you kept in touch with Jase but not Trini right?"

"Yeah."

"Jase is in BIG trouble." Kim said.

"Why?"

"Let me properly introduce myself. Trini Kwan-Scott."

"OH so that's why he stopped last week."

"Does he know your husband?"

"OH you all do. But he doesn't know who."

"Let's introduce you to the gang and the recent team in Reefside."

"Lemme guess Tommy was the black one." Kat said.

"Yeah. How'd you know."

"I see it on the news and the moves are the exact same."

"Ok stay here. Hey guys." Kim said.

"Hey what did the doctor say about how long Kira has to stay."

"Yeah. 3 days 4 tops."

"Here let me introduce an old friend of ours."

"Kat come on in."

"Hey Jase."

"Ok you already know Jason, Trini and me."

"Who's he?" Kat asked pointing to the guy in spiky hair.

"Don't recognize me Kat?"

"That is for you to find out last." Trini said.

"OK. The one in blue is Ethan, and the one in white is Trent."

"So where are the ones in yellow and red." Kat asked.

"Let's just say we're leaving them alone."

"Lemme guess Kira and her husband Conner."

"Yup."

"It's obvious they met as rangers considering 2 different worlds."

"Yeah well."

"Ok the one in spikes is my husband."

"How did you guys meet?"

"Online dating we just met each other 2 years ago." Kim lied.

"We DID NOT!"

"Well Trini said I was in for a big surprise if I didn't see Tommy after Turbo."

"Actually it was just a year after I quit racing."

"Racing, needed to cut his long hair, rangering, wearing black, red, white, and green. Hmm who could fit that description?"

"For starters I am not wearing black and never was black."

"Oh so the news edited the Black Dino's fighting skills to the original green and white ranger's." Kim pointed out.

"Well there was a rumor of a Pink Ranger but they never had time to film her and she had a thing for the black ranger." Kat said. "And there is one person who loved Blue, Green, White, Red, and Black."

"Me." Trini said. " I liked Billy, Tommy, Jase, and Zach but mostly Jase."

"Oh I was talking about me. Billy, Tommy, Rocky, and Adam but mostly my husband."

"I know who it is." Kim said.

"ROCKY!" Trini and Kim said on the top of their lungs.

"Because Adam's married to Tanya, Tommy's married to Kim, Billy is on Aquitar and Rocky's the only applicant." Trini reasoned.

"So? How did you guys get together?" Jason asked which earned him a slap on the head.

"When Billy went to Aquitar I was getting a little lonely so Rocky was comforting me."Kat said.

"One minute so if you're here where's Ape Boy?" Tommy asked.

"On the way to the Youth Center to go on a camping trip with some of his friends and Adam." Kat said.

"Oh no Tommy's memory's rubbing off on me I forgot to cancel when we brought Kira and Conner." Kim said.

"Lemme call them and cancel now."

"Wait Kira as in Kira Ford as in my patient and Rocky's favorite singer along with the other guys."

"Whoa didn't know guys loved my wife that much." A familiar voice rang.

"Well yeah they do. Tommy listens to her all the time." Kim stated.

"She's my student I want to support her."

"Oh before I forget Dr. DeSantos my wife need you." Conner stated.

"Conner you are so thick headed. You knew who Dr. DeSantos was."

"Yeah she's Kira's doctor."

"No I mean do you know who she is?"

"Katherine DeSantos. Yeah."

TBC.

Conner knows Kat another way along with Rocky just to let you guys know. And the twins will be named in the next chapter. This was a little rushed. PLEASE Reveiw I've been noticing more hits than reveiws. They make me smile and give me more ideas. Chapter 6 might be a flashback of Tommy/Kim's wedding maybe. Heck it might even be full of flashbacks!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Do NOT own PR. Otherwise there would be something everyone would enjoy.

Chapter 5

"Yeah. Katherine DeSantos." Conner replied.

"How did you know ahead of time?" Jason questioned.  
"She's my sister-in-law's older brother's wife."

"Who's your sister-in-law?" Tommy asked.

"Well she was Darcy DeSantos now she's Darcy McKnight." Conner replied numbly.

"Darcy? Wasn't that Rocko's sister's name?" Jason asked.

"Yeah it was." Kim said shocked.

"But how do you know if that was her brother's wife?" Tommy questioned.

"For one we met them both at Eric's wedding. And second they just recently got married." Conner stated.  
"You know how?" Jason was now curious.

"Wait are you talking about the wedding where there was a rumor that Kira was doing private parties?" Kim asked.

"Yeah."

"They hired her for entertainment?" Jason asked confused.

"Yes. Now what else do you want to know?" Conner asked.

"Who was invited?" Kim and Trini said in unison.

"There was that famous singer Tanya Sloan with her husband Adam. There was also Tanya's cousin Aisha Campbell I think she won like a veteran award for saving the animals in Africa or something. Then there were there families. And I think a few people I saw in the history video when Dr. O was kidnapped." Conner said bluntly.

Rocky (POV)

"Conner! You were sworn to keep that wedding a secret especially with Mr. I-need-another-girl over here." I said coming in.

"Um you didn't make me. And plus I was your entertainment's husband so I should tell."

"Rocky," Jason asked seeing the new me. "You were one to. Do you have a new color? Because I see Red, Blue and……Pink?"

"Kat and I said we would blend colors. That and my laundry got some pink."

"Ok so can we have the full PR list?" Kim asked anxiously.

"Yes, it was everyone in the teams up to Space, besides you 4 and Billy, and apparently the DT team." Kat said stepping in.

"Wait so _everyone_ around us knew and were sworn to secrecy not to tell us?" Jason asked.

"Yes because we didn't know whether Tommy wanted Kim or me, if he wanted me he would try to stop us or spit out what was in his mouth or faint. And if we told Jason or Trini they would most likely tell Tommy. And we knew no one kept in touch with Kim." Kat said.

"But-"Ethan was cut out by hearing a wail from the nursery and a slap on the head by Conner. "Ow. Conner that hurt."

"We did go. Ethan you have bad memory like Dr. O if it weren't for us he'd probably forget our names." Trent said.

"Hey ok break it up. Conner you can go to Kira." Kat said politely. "Oh and I think she also wants her friends with you."

"Ok." Conner said.

Once the guys were gone the girls started asking questions and the guys congratulated me, when I realized I wasn't introduced to someone properly. "Hey. Who are you?" I asked the guy with spiky hair.

"You haven't heard?" Trini asked.

"What?"

"He's my husband." Kim announced

"Your husband looks familiar to me."

"You'll find out his name in the end." Trini said.

"But can I get a hint? Please? So how do you guys know Conner and the gang?" I asked.

"Ok fine the hint is we used to be classmates _and _ I know about your ranger past."

"Well I don't know but have you heard about the rangers in Reefside?" Kim asked me.

"Heard. I am obsessed about them. And that's an understatement." I practically yelled.

"Well Tommy was there mentor like Zordon was for us and I brought them down for Power Rangers Day and a reunion with their darling science teacher." Jason interrupted.

"Wait did I mention I wanted to embarrass the black ranger when I got the chance?"

"Well don't so where we were so they were the chosen ones and Tommy's friend Hailey helped them out so that's how." Kim said.

"Wait that look of happiness you have. I didn't see it when you won gold for Pan Global but when you and your falcon were together." I said trying to put the pieces together.

"Yeah so? Why do you care? I can make her happy to. More than that loser Tommy." Her husband said. Ok NOW I AM ANGRY! No one talks about Tommy that way around us and gets away with it. Times like this I really wish I had my ZEO morpher.

"No one talks about Tommy that way and gets away with it." I said angrily walking towards him. Wait but why was he laughing a little did he think it was funny.

"Yeah sure, how many black belts do you have? Last time I saw you had 2."

"When did you see me, I blocked myself out after I hurt my stupid back during the-"I was cut off by him.

"Practice for the charity event and everyone started to get worried especially when Divatox kidnapped Kim and Jason and we needed another Ranger and you chose your successor who was Justin." Wait only the rangers and my friends knew that and I have seen all of them recently except-

"Tommy?" I asked gulping.

"Couldn't ruin my cover without insulting myself, I had no choice Kim and Trini wanted me a surprise. So you were saying something about the black ranger?" he told me.

"Um he sucks at fighting, He sucks at fighting old school not that I have seen him fight old school. But he sucks at fighting because he just uses his brachia staff all the time."

"Well we just have to see about that. Let me call him. I think he still has his morphing power."

"Hey yeah sure then we can be even sure I'll morph into Red Ninjette the best yet."

"Yeah one minute he's in the bathroom."

"Sure call him on his communicator."

"He forgot his in the hotel so I have to go get him ok?"

"Yes fine."

A few minutes later the black ranger came into sight. Why does his height look like Tommy's? Must be my mind playing games. "Bring it on. I'll go easy on you." He said in a deep voice.

"Sure you will. Let me morph." I said running out then ran back in after I morphed.

"You're good for someone who broke his back." He told me.

"Well you suck for a teenager." I retorted

"Who said I was a teenager?" He asked like he was hurt

"Well I assumed that you were a teen considering that almost all new rangers are young." I explained

"Well your mind must not be working right. Are the coasts clear?" he asked me. When I nodded my head he powered down and I saw who it was. "Told you shouldn't make fun of him." He told me.

"Tommy man what color next! Pretty soon you'll have all the colors." I teased him.

"EXCEPT pink!" He yelled.

"Duh!" Kim said annoyed. "You are always jealous. I just compliment Jas and you're all mad! Well I think it was Jas. Or was it someone else. Maybe it was that hot guy I saw at Macy's. No I remember it was Conner."

"Hey you need to be green it suits you better. You were jealous just because Randall pretended to like me and was working very close. Oh and don't get me started when you met Hailey." Tommy argued.

"Yeah yeah sure at least I am not red or pink right now." I said which got me 5 death glares in return. Oh GOD I just forgot the most important rule since I was a teen. NEVER interfere in an argument with Kim and Tommy otherwise you face 3 wraths in two! Kim gives a bad one and Tommy is a little better but still hard. And with almost the original team besides Zack and Billy here I am dead. Hopefully I get Kat on my side. Fat chance I just insulted her only color! HELP ME WHOEVER IS READING THIS!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New typing program being used. Ok so I was bored sue me. This was rushed and my muse wasn't helping he was more like ignoring me all summer and now he doesn't even remember me or even if he does he hasn't called. I need him for ideas so I might not update! Oh and please review you guys are also my muses!

I would continue if I see people love my work! I know the help me scream was a little out I just needed an idea! Oh and in the next chapter the DT gang gets a surprise visit from old friends they fought. (No not Mesogog, Elsa, or Zeltrax) Yeah and Rocky might not be alive! Ha-ha yes I am evil well I'm starting another story too. Probably if I get the main characters straight and I can pull it through!

OK question: Should I make them Rangers again and if I do any evil rangers?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Do not own PR!

Chapter 6:

"Help me." Rocky whimpered as Kim was cornering him into a corner.

"Help you? Please you insulted my favorite color Ape Boy! No one insults pink in front of me!"

"OK. Fine Kim I am extremely apologetic to the pain I put you and your admiring spouse." Rocky said flatly.

"Apologetic? Spouse?" Everyone asked questioning if Rocky was really Rocky and not Billy in disguise.

"Picked up a few things from Billy in high school. Why is it so amazing?" Rocky replied to them.

"You never said anything like that when we met?" Jason said.

"Hey just because he wasn't intelligent doesn't mean you should still pick on him." Kat defended.

"Stop kissing up to him. You guys don't even know why I sent that fucking letter to Tommy in the first place." Kim snapped back and then started to cry.

"I'm sorry, I forgot. I really am sorry. It must have hurt you when you saw us together when you saw him." Kat said apologizing.

"It's not your fault Kat she's been having these mood swings for a while." Tommy explained to the others. Meanwhile Kim was making Rocky feel bad about a time when he did something mean which just made her worse.

"Excuse us will you guys?" Trini asked politely while pulling Kimberly off to the side.

"What now?" Kim was whining. "You didn't tell your _loving _husband about what you found out _4_ months ago did you?" Trini questioned.

"How could I? You know he always spends his free time with Ally when he's not at school or the dojo."

"Well for a few facts it looks like twins for you."

"How do you know exactly?"

"Even though Kira was close to her due date she was being moody remember. And she ends up having twins. That and plus you are showing." Trini said.

TBC.

What happens to Kim. I know I said their might be a flashback to Kim and Tommy's wedding but I can't do that yet it might have to wait for a little while.


	7. AN

Hola

Hola! Ok so here's the deal, I'm going on vacation for the joys, tomoroow starting early morning, and will not be back till July 31st, so I'm gonna be stranded with no internet access, so please forgive me, I'm going to write what I can during the trip so I can update sooner, but I need reviews sorry once again.

Yours,

ShiningCrane


End file.
